


127

by kogasu_jiyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is going though so much pain, M/M, yandere sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasu_jiyu/pseuds/kogasu_jiyu
Summary: It took Sugawara Koushi one hundred and twenty seven days to break his favorite toy. Once he broke it, he could fix it to be perfect.So it would never break again.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	127

“Suga, I...I just can’t anymore. I’m sorry.”

”W-what do you mean, Dai? Was...was it something I did...? Or...?!”

”It’s just...Suga, I know you love me, but sometimes...you take it too far. Don’t give me that look, you know what I mean. You...you’re, well...”

”I’m _what?_ ”

”...possessive?”

He laughed, desperate and psychotic. I backed up, bumping into our closet.   
  


“Do you want possessive, Dai? _I can fucking show you possessive!_ ”

The silver haired setter swung a wine bottle at me.

———————————————————————

**Day 1**

_Where the hell am I?_

I’m in a dark, confined space. I could sit up against the wall without getting squished, but I couldn’t stand. I could barely see my two hands. I took a deep breath, then instantly started hacking and coughing from the strong scent of lavender.

_Suga’s favorite._

”Suga!” I yelled, pounding on the door. The oak didn’t barge. “Are you there?!”

A hanger fell on me. _A hanger?_

_Our closet?_

”Are you awake, Dai...?” I heard a voice on the other side yawn, and my face lit up at the sound of a familiar voice. “Thank god, I was afraid I hit you too hard. I thought you were going to die.”

_Hit me?_

A sudden surge of pain flew through my neck. _Right._ I remembered. _He hit me with a wine bottle._

_Wait. He hit me with a wine bottle!_

”Suga!” I cried, banging on the door again. I heard chains rattle as the closet shook. “Where am I? What’s going on?!”

”Daiiiichi.” He cooed, stretching out the _I_ as if he were drunk. I heard him place his hand against the door, his voice only inches away from my ears. “Do you remember what you tried to do last night?”

”Last night...? I tried—I tried to break up with you...?”

”Ding Ding! Thaaaaat’s correct! And do you know why?”

”You’re...possessive.”

”I hate that word, Dai! I’m not possessive at all! Why would you say something like that?!”

 _Ironic._ “Suga—“

”Until you learn to apologize for telling lies like a good boy, you can stay in there. Learn some self control, okay? I wouldn’t want you breaking our closet doors. Bye bye, Daiiiiichi!”

”Suga!”

No response.   
  


I sat on the closet floor, my wine soaked shirt and worn out jeans all I had with me.   
  


———————————————————————  
  


**Day 2**

Suga cut out a small slot in the side of the closet to feed me. It barely let in any light, and all I could see was our wall, anyway.   
  


Suga is a good cook. He could probably make something extremely tasty from just a few ingredients, and I’ve always made sure our fridge was loaded with various ingredients.   
  


So I had every right to call him stingy when he gave me a glass plate with a _half scoop of rice.  
  
_

But I didn’t. 

”Suga. I’m sorry.”

”You don’t mean it.”

I didn’t.   
  


He was possessive. There’s no two ways around it. He’s checked my messages, watched me from afar, and is always clinging on to me in public. I can’t even buy groceries without him there.   
  


I ate the rice slowly, clutching on to the plate tightly. If I smashed the plate, I could cut my way through the door. It would take a while, but—

“Dai, the plate.”

I hesitated.   
  


“Now.”

”I’m not done eating yet.”

”Still telling lies? Give me the plate.”

I gave him the plate reluctantly.

”Thank you.”

He left.

———————————————————————

**Day 4**

I heard someone new come into the room. Upon heading his voice, I knew who it was.   
  
“Ka—“ I started to cry, but I heard a loud bang on the closet from outside of the door.   
  


“Its a pretty closet, right?” I heard Suga say. “It has such a lovely echo, too. Anyone who heard it would stop to listen.”

Daichi grit his teeth. He understood that Suga was telling him to shut up.   
  


“Where’s Dai-San?” I heard Kageyama ask.

”He’s out buying dinner for us. Even after high school, he’s such a reliable captain!” Suga responded, laughing nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

Kageyama left soon after that.

”Dai, Kageyama stopped by.”

”I’m aware.”

”I’m so glad you didn’t step out of line. I’d hate to have to hurt you. You’re still so precious to me.”

He slid a plate of rice. Maybe it was the other half of my scoop from yesterday.

”How are you feeling, Dai?”

I didn’t respond.   
  


“When I ask a question, I expect an answer.”

I stayed silent, eyes on my food.   
  


I heard a _click,_ and then I saw Suga’s face. Light flooded my vision.   
  


My lips turned into a smile until I felt Suga’s rough hands grab my hair, and threw my head against the back of the closet. Pain seared through my skull as the whole closet shook, and Suga slammed the door shut again.

”Daichi, how are you feeling?”

”...great.”

———————————————————————  
  


**Day 7**

Suga announced, as if he just got a new toy, that it’s been a week since I messed up.

Remind me again, how exactly did I mess up?

That’s right.   
  


I didn’t. 

Suga told my boss that I’m sick and that I’ll be in tip top shape in no time. My boss believed him. I suppose having a good relationship with your boss _does_ have its downsides.

I can feel a sticky bloodstain from where my head was slammed against the wood. I can’t see how big it is, but I can feel it. And it’s pretty big.   
  


Suga’s been letting me out to bathe. He has clothes already prepped, a bath already drawn, and soap, shampoo, and a towel have already been placed for _him_ to use.

Despite being his boyfriend for four years, I’m no longer trusted to bathe by myself. I can’t even remove my clothing without his two hazel eyes staring me down.

When he’s done, I look at our room door. Due to the lack of food I’ve been getting, I’m not nearly as fit as I used to be, but I can outrun Suga, right?

I feel a cold blade pushed against my neck. I gulped, staring back into Suga’s eyes.   
  


They stared right back as he kicked me into the closet, knife in one hand as he shut the door.   
  
———————————————————————

**Day 9**

Suga gets back from work and asks me how I’m doing.

I tell him I’ve never been better.

———————————————————————  
  


**Day 10**

Alongside one carrot, I get slid a phone.

I pick it up, realizing that it’s _my_ phone. I typed in the password, and the phone buzzed, saying that it was incorrect.   
  


I cannot make calls, text, play games, or email anyone.   
  


Suga tells me sweetly that I can check the time.   
  


I want to _strangle_ that boy.   
  
  


Suga says that the volleyball club is coming for a reunion. Everyone is coming. He tells me if I so much as _breathe_ loud enough for them to hear me that he’ll dislocate all my fingers.   
  


I don’t say anything.

Because I know he will.

———————————————————————

**Day 11**

Everyone is here, just mere feet away from me.   
  


I hear about everyone’s life. Hinata and Kageyama went pro. Nishinoya stopped by from Italy to visit. Tanaka and Kiyoko are still getting used to the married life. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are visiting from college. And so many more stories. 

”Where’s Daichi?” I hear Asahi ask, and I feel myself smile for the first time in a few days.   
  


“He’s sick!” Suga says a little too cheerfully. “It’s really unfortunate.”

I clench my fists.   
  


If I pound on this door, will everyone come to save me? Will I be protected from Suga’s wrath?

Or will Suga kill them all?

I bite my lip, taking small breaths as a lump forms in my throat and I silently cry to myself through the laughter of my family.

———————————————————————

**Day 12**

Suga gave me a slice of pizza. Something that would be considered a meal.   
  


I ate it, pushing the plate back.   
  


Suga leans against the closet door, chains rattling.   
  


“Hinata is so tall now!” Suga exclaims, and I can tell he’s smiling. “I mean, he grew to 5”8. That’s not too bad, right? And did you see Kiyoko? She’s wearing skirts now! She’s so much more happy! We took a lot of pictures together, you know?”

”Can I...see one...?” I ask, my voice raspy from days of being unused. A desperate plea.   
  


Suga laughs, free as can be.

And ignores me.

———————————————————————

**Day 15**

Suga let me out to bathe again, and I did something incredibly stupid. Or incredibly brave.   
  


When he moved his head down to wash my hair, I submerged his head in the water.   
  


I attempted to drown Sugawara.   
  


One.

Two.

Three.

That’s how long I kept him underwater with my weak grip, mostly due to inactivity and fatigue.   
  


I remember how he looked at me, his lip trembling as if were about to cry, his silver hair dripping wet.   
  


His eyes showed pure hatred as he grabbed my hand, pushing my fingers back painfully as I screamed.

I was thrown back in the closet with six dislocated fingers, and several cuts all over my legs.

———————————————————————

**Day 16**

”I can’t believe you’d do that to me.” Sugawara said quietly, his back against the door again. “I cried all night. The love of my life tried to drown me. He tried to kill me. I couldn’t sleep.”

What made it worse was that he wasn’t lying. I could hear him sobbing and sniffling all night long.   
  


“Why?” He asked, his hand against the door. “What did I do wrong?”

“I’m in a closet.” I retorted. “Want more than that?”  
  


“I don’t want you to run away.” He admitted slowly. “I love you more than anyone in the world.”

Then I saw his pupil in the slit of the door, staring me down. I gulped.

“And don’t get sarcastic with me, Daichi. Watch your mouth, or it will be a dog cage next.”

———————————————————————

**Day 20**

Sugawara fed me. It’s been almost a week.

I didn’t even try to look at what was on my plate. I scarfed it down.   
  


I gave back the plate.

”Are you in pain?” he asked tenderly.

”Yes.” I responded. 

”Do you love me?” 

”Yes.” I lied.

My fingers ached. My cuts seared at every movement I made.   
  


“Do you know why I hurt you?”   
  


“No.”

”You tried to run away from me. It was a punishment for trying to escape.”

I knew that, though.

———————————————————————

**Day 21**

The phone died.

———————————————————————  
  
 **Day 23**

I heard someone come in through the front door when Sugawara wasn’t here.

They approached the closet. I could bang on the door, and they would let me out.   
  


I’d be free.   
  


The orange hair of my guest peeked though the slit of the door, and I knew I couldn’t cry for his help.   
  


I couldn't put Hinata in danger. Sugawara would hurt him.   
  


He turned away when he saw the lock, anyway. So all my thoughts were in vain.   
  


When he left, I cried again.

———————————————————————

**Day 27**

Sugawara let me out to bathe again.   
  


“You can have a second chance.” He said, a smile on his face as he snapped my fingers back into place.   
  


I bathed in silence, Sugawara’s stony gaze on me.   
  


I walked into the closet without him guiding me. 

I glance up to see him smiling as he locked the door.   
  


———————————————————————

**Day 30**

Today was Tanaka’s birthday.

”Let me see him.” I begged shamelessly. “Please, Sugawara—Koushi. Please, let me see him.”

Sugawara laughed.   
  


“I’m the only person you need.”

He went out later to celebrate with him.

———————————————————————

**Day 32**

”You’re officially declared _missing._ Congratulations, Dai.”

_Finally. What took them so long? Please, please find me._

”Do you want to be let out?” Sugawara asked, tapping his knuckles against the closet door.

”Yes.” I responded instantly. My ears perked up from the very sentence.

“I know.” Sugawara responded simply, and I heard him leave after that.

———————————————————————

**Day 34**

I asked for a phone charger.   
  


He said no.

———————————————————————

**Day 36**

After thirty-six days of this torture, I begged.

”You’re not possessive.”

”I’m so sorry, Koushi.”

”It was my fault.”  
  
“It’s been a month.”

”I won’t leave you.”

”I love you.”

”I promise to be good.”

”Please, _please_ let me out of here.”

”But Dai,” he cut off, “you’re so cute like this. I think I’ll leave you like this a _little bit_ longer.”

I stopped my pathetic begs, floored.

He said his next words simply, not moving from wherever he was.

”I’m glad you admitted you were wrong.”

Even if I wasn’t.

———————————————————————

**Day 40**

I asked for a phone charger, again.   
  


“Ask again,” he growled, “and I’ll strangle you with one.”

That might actually be an upgrade from where I am now.

———————————————————————

**Day 47**

I was let out to bathe.

He kissed me on the neck as I crawled back into that hell-forsaken closet.

I can’t believe _I_ chose this closet.

———————————————————————

**Day 50**

~~Get me out of here.~~

———————————————————————

**Day 60**

I no longer love the man I call Sugawara Koushi. Instead, I want him to rot in a hole.

If I’m lucky, he’ll get hit by a car. If God pities me, he’ll die and someone will find me.

My hopes died as I heard the door open.

 ~~Get me out of here.~~ ~~~~

———————————————————————

**Day 65**

”How’re you feeling, Dai?”

” ~~Good~~.”

”That’s a relief. I was beginning to think you died. You were silent for fifteen days.”

 _That’s_ _it?_

”I don’t want to die. I have so much left to live for.”

”Such an optimist! That’s why I loooove you, Daichi. You know, you play a big part in _my_ future plans.”

I tuned him out as he began talking. What he was talking about, I have no recollection.

———————————————————————

~~**Day 70** ~~

“Dai, do you love me?”

”I did.”

”Do you not anymore?”

”I want to get out of here.”

”But you’re so cute when you’re contained, like a puppy. An adorable, beautiful puppy.”

”...”

”Daiiiichi? You in there?”

”...Dai?”

”Dai, answer me.”

” _Now.”_

———————————————————————

**Day 72**

I could not move.   
  


The smell of ~~blood~~ was overpowering.

The taste of ~~blood~~ was overpowering.   
  
The feel of ~~blood~~ was overpowering.

And it was all my own.   
  


I cannot move. Sugawara stopped feeding me for this very reason.

Now, what to do with all the ~~blood~~ spilling out from my body?

———————————————————————  
  


**Day 76**

Sugawara let me out to bathe.

”I’m sorry, Dai. I didn’t mean to hurt you that badly. I lost control.”

He did not look remorseful. Instead, he had a childish grin on his face, smiling as he brushed my hair.   
  


The bath didn’t matter. The closet was still bloodstained, which made me dirty anyway. The blood, the blood...

~~the blood made my head spin.~~

~~Get me out of here.~~

———————————————————————

**Day 80**

”Remember, sixty-nine days ago, you wanted a picture of our reunion? Well, here.”

Sugawara slid me a picture of everyone.

It was too dark to see it.

———————————————————————

**Day 83**

~~Get me out of here.~~

———————————————————————

**Day 87**

The mailman came to the door when Suga wasn’t home.   
  


I pounded on the door with all my strength. The mailman entered the house.   
  


He went into the room, fiddling with the lock.

And then Sugawara came in.   
  


A scream.

A cry.   
  


A stab.

Sugawara opened the door, covered in blood, a knife in one hand.

 ~~”Dai?”  
~~ ——————————————————————— ~~  
~~

**Day 94**

Sugawara made sure nothing was infected. From each of the one hundred and twenty seven cuts, stabs, and slices, he made sure that nothing was infected. He cleaned them all throughly, and made a cast for my broken arm.

He kissed me again. I could barely see his face.   
  


Well, I was missing an eye.

~~It only made sense.~~

———————————————————————

**Day 99**

”Your eye is really pretty, Dai.”

I didn’t respond.   
  


“I keep it in a jar by my bed. It helps me sleep.”

Silence.

”That guy I killed. He was just a useless mailman. I’ve removed his wife and kid already so there’s no need to fret.”

”Do...you...have...a ~~heart~~?”

Sugawara laughed at my dry voice.   
  


“All the compassion and love in my heart is reserved for you. Everyone else can have it’s evil.”

———————————————————————

**Day 100**

”You were declared ~~dead~~ today, Daichi.”

Nice. Want me to do a backflip?

”You have to stay here forever now. Mine, ~~for life~~.”

”Fuck off.”

———————————————————————

**Day 103**

I begged again.

”Let me out.”

”Please.”

”I promise to be good.”

”I’ll do anything.”

” _ ~~Anything~~?”_

———————————————————————

**Day 104**

~~Daichi~~

~~Suga  
~~ ~~~~

~~Stop~~

Daichi clutched his hair desperately. His own grip was starting to hurt his head.   
  
  


Stop shaking, Sawamura. 

_Stop.  
  
_

_Go away._

_I don’t want to do this._

_Click click_

~~_Suga’s top came off._ ~~

_———————————————————————_

**Day 105**

“Will you ever let me go?”

” ~~I’ll think about it~~.”

———————————————————————

**Day 111**

Sugawara let me out to bathe.   
  


I was filthy. From things other than blood and sweat.   
  
When I finished bathing, I punched Sugawara as hard as I could.

Which wasn’t very hard.

He laughed, and punched me back.

———————————————————————

**Day 115**

~~Get me out of here.~~

_**~~I want to die.~~ ** _

———————————————————————

**Day 118**

I attacked Sugawara today.   
  


I lunged at him once I finished my shower. My hands clamped around his neck, but I’m weak.

He pushed me off, and pulled out his knife.

_His knife._

_My best friend._

~~_Kill me._ ~~

Sugawara pushed me back into the closet.   
  


“You can’t die yet, Daichi.” Sugawara said, putting his knife next to my throat. “I love you too much. But you must be _punished_ for attacking me.”

———————————————————————

**Day 120**

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five. 

Six.   
  
Seven. 

Eight.  
  


That was the extent of what I could count to.   
  


No more ring fingers for me, I guess.   
  


———————————————————————

**Day 123**

I tried drowning myself.   
  


Sugawara yanked me out of the water before I was even ten seconds in.

~~Kill me, please....~~

———————————————————————  
  


**DAY 127**

” ~~Happy~~ birthday, Sugawara.”

“Thank you, Daichi.”

”...”

”Would you like to have cake with me?”

”I would love to.”

I stared at the small opening, but I heard a _click_ and the door opened.

Light. When was the last time I saw it?

The bedroom didn’t change at all. My eye stared back at me in a jar on the nightstand.   
  


Sugawara grabbed my hand, leading me to the table, sitting me down as he slid me a slice of cake.

”Let’s celebrate my special day. ~~Together~~.”

I ate the cake in silence, the fork feeling foreign against my tongue. So many different flavors clashing inside my mouth.

”How are you?”

”Fine.”

”You’ve...tried ~~killing yourself~~ recently.”

”I know.”

” ~~I love you~~.”

”I know.”

”Like, a lot.”

”I know.”

”I can’t ~~live~~ without you.”

”I know.”

”You won’t have to go back in that closet anymore.”

”I know.”

Realization dawned on me as I stared up into Suga’s eyes, light in my eyes for the first time in...a long time.

”You're...what...?”

Suga didn’t reveal any emotions. “It pains me to see you in pain.”

”Sugawara.” 

“Hm?”

_”I’ve been in pain for the last one hundred and twenty seven days.”_

”And you won’t be in pain anymore.”

”Are you sorry?”

Sugawara looked up at me.

Tears were forming in my eyes as I stared at him. “Are you sorry for this?”

Sugawara smiled warmly. His eyes shone beautifully, but a bitter coldness also reflected in them.

“Why should I be sorry? Did I do something wrong?”

My tears streamed down my face as I grasped his hand.   
  


“...no. Of course not. You did nothing wrong.”

”That’s what I thought.” Suga said, sipping his tea and patting me on the head affectionately. “And you? Are you sorry?”

”Yes.”

”For...?”

”Calling you possessive. Trying to kill you. Trying to kill myself.”

”You’re forgiven, Dai.”

”Thank you.”

”Do you love me?”

I stared into Suga’s eyes, his hand cupping my cheek affectionately. I could feel my mind slip away, my soul and consciousness melting into his grip.   
  


“Yes. I love you, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Seriously, I should write happier things...
> 
> If you don’t get it, the summary in the beginning is the key. 
> 
> If you STILL don’t get it, Sugawara broke Daichi. Hence, the “I love you”, even though it’s clear to anyone that daichi does not love suga. 
> 
> ...seriously. I need to give some HQ boys some happy endings.


End file.
